Asesino Insaciable
by Dark.Zaire
Summary: Lo que logra inspirar el amor no siempre sucede bajo condiciones normales... sobre todo tratandose de él.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un doble-shot sobre los raros casos en que Beyond estuvo (o creyo?) estar enamorado...

1° chap: BXC (obviamente como OC)

2° chap: BXNaomi.

* * *

><p><strong>Asesino insaciable.<strong>

_"Clarisse Queen."_

A beyond siempre le había agrado ese nombre mas que el de _Alexander_ o el suyo propio. El nombre de aquella niña le hacia creer que los cuentos de hadas se habían escrito para ella y quien sabe, hasta podría haber hecho algo con tal de que los números que acompañaban el nombre jamás desaparecieran.

Por supuesto que él nunca admitiría debilidad ante nadie, ni siquiera contra las extrañas criaturas que le habían dado ese don, jamás admitiría su debilidad ante L...entonces por qué admitir su debilidad ante el sexo opuesto?

Durante toda su vida solo se había enamorado un par de veces y de hecho jamás había sido un enamoramiento común y corriente, tomemos el primer caso en el que su amor por esa niña lo impulso el nombre de esta y que si no hubiera sido por una serie de sucesos extraños él mismo hubiese sido el asesino de esta...

_"Clarisse Queen... 13/12/1998__" _Había anotado el nombre y los números en una hoja para no olvidarlos, no eran como el aburrido nombre de _Alex_ o su temprana fecha de muerte, eran especiales porque sabia que ese nombre no podría figurar entre los de sus victimas. Supo esto gracias a un pequeño error de calculo.

Todas las noches se encerraba en su cuarto tras haberse proporcionado una buena ración de mermelada y sacaba de debajo de la cama varios pliegos de grueso papel diseñado para soportar fuertes trazos, ya había olvidado como lo obtuvo pero no le preocupaba porque siempre que los contabilizaba parecía que estos se regeneraban solos sin bajar a cantidades menores de 13 pliegos. Tal vez muchos no lo supieran, pero antes de adquirir esa personalidad macabra Beyond deshagoba sus pensamientos en trazos que hubieran perforado cualquier superficie de haberse hecho con el material correcto. Entre sus bocetos figuraban cosas sencillas y un par de retratos distorsionados por el mal uso de la memoria.

Los dibujos estaban hechos completamente a tinta negra, nunca usaba colores a excepción de algunos reflejos carmesí en los retratos de personas. Orgullosamente presumía el hecho de tener una imagen de su madre finamente trazada por él mismo cuando el resto de los niños ni siquiera habían conocido a las suyas. Es cierto, beyond solo hacia retratos de mujeres porque le parecían bastante "dibujables". El otro retrato lo había hecho de Linda y solo porque esta le había lloriqueado que no se podía dibujar a si misma y luego le ofreció una buena reserva de papeles y tintas a cambio del dibujo... tal vez era ella quien surtía los materiales de Beyond cada cierto tiempo.

Ambos los había hecho tal cual y como los recordaba incluyendo detalles que nadie mas podía ver. En el retrato de su madre había omitido la fecha de muerte porque la última vez que la haba visto yacía sin vida, así es, Beyond había dibujado la muerte de su propia madre, pero eso no hacia que el dibujo fuera menos bello, de hecho creía que la muerte la volvía aun mas hermosa. Mientras que al retrato de Linda le había regalado el conocimiento de su muerte, fue un regalo único que jamás le dio a nadie mas, pero que la inútil jamás supo apreciar argumentando qué el que beyond hubiera incluido números en el dibujo parecía una amarga fecha de caducidad y que posteriormente borro de la hoja.

Pero, a fin de cuentas a Beyond no le importaban esos dibujos, o al menos no una vez que se hubo decidido por haber un tercer retrato, el retrato de la niña que le gustaba… va, que nombre tan cursi, mejor digámosle el retrato del nombre perfecto. Y en buena parte así era, el nombre perfecto, un nombre que no necesitaba de criaturas sobrenaturales para desaparecer.

¿Cómo retratarla?

Ese era precisamente la parte mas difícil a la que Beyond dedicaba mas tiempo. Tenia una frialdad extraña para recordar los trazos que conformaban un cuerpo y creía, que si fuera posible que el papel sangrara, estaría cortando las siluetas de las personas a quienes dibujaba… en otras palabras: imaginaba que con la pluma tallaba todos los rasgos de un cuerpo, por consiguiente este sangraba y cuando terminaba el dibujo era perfecto. Tal vez en ningún momento Beyond supo actuar sin ese extraño incentivo del vital líquido destilando…

Pero también es cierto que jamás quiso imaginarse cortando aquella figura delicada e infantil… de modo que esa otra afirmación tampoco es del todo cierta. Lo que le llevó a recrear el rostro y las posiciones de la niña fue su nombre.

Lo escribió de título antes que nada y a partir de ahí le dibujo a los caracteres una representante que coincidiera de la misma forma… era frágil, sencilla, tenia la soledad del orfanato; el cabello corto y dorado, la piel ligeramente bronceada (casi nada), los ojos no brillaban a menos que le mintieras y entonces ella te señalaba con un dedo y te descubría sin importar frente a quien estuvieras; casi nunca sonreía y cuando lo hacía parecía unos años menor de lo que era… que había de malo? Que ella no era tan _frágil_ como aparentaba ser y eso lo sabía él, o al menos lo supo una vez que hubo terminado el dibujo en la biblioteca porque le había llevado dos días terminarlo.

A estaba con él, era la única persona que no parecía interesado en lo que hacia. A pesar de ello se sorprendió cuando Beyond arruinó el dibujo a propósito y sobrepuso en él un enorme reloj adelantado cinco minutos al reloj que había frente a ellos en una de las paredes de la biblioteca.

-¿Sabes que lo terminaste cinco minutos antes de esa hora?- le pregunto el chico sin sorprenderse demasiado por la fineza de los trazos o el nombre a quien pertenecía el retrato.

-Si, si, ya lo sé ahora déjame tranquilo… no tarda mucho para que sea tiempo.- había dejado el trabajo descansar en el piso sin temor a que alguien más lo pudiera ver.

Pasados dos minutos durante los cuales el chico se limitó a cerrar los ojos y escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor A volvió a hablar, estaba insistiendo mucho sobre el trabajo de Beyond ¿desde cuándo la rata de biblioteca se creía crítico de arte?

-¿No te habrás equivocado?- B decidió no contestar aunque comenzaba a aflorar la necesidad de abrir y los ojos y verificar una vez mas el dibujo- supongo que te agrada bastante su nombre, o quizá hasta llegue a importarte como para que no te moleste si alguien mas lo ve.

-_¿Me importa?_- si Alex no lo hubiera mencionado Beyond hubiera seguido con los ojos cerrados y no se hubiera puesto a dudar qué tanto podría querer un par de caracteres- _¿Que tanto me importa cómo para haberle hecho un retrato con sus números?_

En esos momentos la niña entró a la biblioteca observando con cautela a los otros dos, Beyond sintió el rostro arder y a la vez se maldijo por haber dejado el dibujo en el piso sin mas como si de hecho esperara a que ella lo pudiera ver antes de que algo ocurriera…

-_Un minuto… ¿me pregunto qué le ocurrirá? Debería... debería decirle algo antes de que… pero, es de lo más natural ni siquiera A se sorprenderá una vez que pase… entonces ¿Por qué me importa tanto?_

-_**Si te importa tanto ¿Por qué no haces algo por ella?**_- una voz repentinamente se sumó a la de sus pensamientos y comenzó a discutir la posibilidad de hacer algo al respecto.

_-¿Qué podría hacer? No se puede hacer nada!_

_**-Y si… hubiera algo que hacer?**_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-__**Se te acaba el tiempo ¿estas dispuesto?**_

_-Pero ¿¡Qué es!_

C estaba observando algunos libros en su sección favorita no muy lejos de donde estaban Alex y Beyond, encima de ella el candelabro de cristal antiguo que debió ser retirado hace mucho y dejo de funcionar hace aun mas comenzó a balancearse de pronto.

_**-Podrías… si quisieras, hacer algo por ella.**_

_-No!_

Se había negado, pera a pesar de ello nada ocurrió aunque inmediatamente después cambió de idea.

-Entonces B, no te habrás equivocado?- repitió A por un lado suyo tan pronto como el chico acepto la idea de hacer algo por aquel nombre.

-¿Qué?- analizando las palabras de su amigo, sonaban como si él se refiriera a algo más.

Volviendo la atención hacia la chica y el candelabro a punto de caerse, Beyond escuchó una risa oscura de alguien al que jamás pudo ver.

-Calrisse ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- la invitó Alex.

Unos segundos después de que la chica se moviera, el candelabro cayó al piso y cientos de piezas alcanzaron a clavarse en su frágil cuerpo dejando caer pequeñas gotas de sangre, perleando el tapiz de la sala con cristales y partículas carmesí.

_**-Eres un idiota! Jajaja!**_- la voz seguía riendo sin que nadie mas a excepcion de él pudoera escucharla _**-Mira que venir a dar tu vida por una niña humana! Jaja que buena broma! Y todo por confiarte de ese estúpido niño!**_

_-había escuchado bien? Alguien había observado toda la escena y había dado la vida por Clarisse Queen? Y todo por confiarse de él? ¿A que diablos se refería?_

_**-Bueno, principalmente es tu culpa, en un principio no debiste entregarle tus ojos!**_

_-Entregarle sus ojos? Acaso hablaría de…?_

-¡Beyond! No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!- Alexander jalaba el cuerpo moribundo de la niña apartándola de los vidrios, se había hecho daño pero no era nada serio.

Al volver a mirarla se dio cuenta que los números sobre su cabeza habían incrementad considerablemente… al confirmarlo con el dibujo se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, tan solo… la cuenta al transformar esas extrañas cifras a cifras de tiempo humano, había cometido el error en un par de días, entonces se había equivocado y por su culpa había logrado que alguien mas alargara la vida de Clarisse…

Dejo que fueran los demás los que se encargaran de la niña, a partir de esos momentos no la volvió a ver, pero sabía que seguía con vida, había memorizado a la perfección su fecha límite y… tal vez fuera solo coincidencia pero fue culpa de A que Beyond fuera a Los Ángeles porque…

-Ella está allí.

A pesar de saber ese dato, dejo el recuerdo de aquel nombre en el olvido convencido que no valía la pena sentirse afectado por algo así (tenia las voces invisibles como perfectos ejemplos) o al menos hasta que, buscando el nombre perfecto de alguien con doble inicial se encontró con la descendiente de este…

Quarter Queen.

* * *

><p>¬¬ ok demasiado OCC? espero que no.<p>

PSD: ni idea de cuando actualizo u.u!


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, finalmente (depues de un largo tiempo) subo la continuacion-final de este boble-shot (me entretuve mas de lo ue esperaba con otro fic), como ya habia dicho es un BBxNaomi que esta ambientado a Los Angeles BB Murders y recomiendo que tengas leida la novela o llearas a confundirte. Como la idea de un Beyond enamorado suena bastante rara tal vez habria algo OCC y emmm... algo mas... a si! se describen algunos de los actos BB, fuera de eso el fic esta bastante soft, nada de lime ni lemon... creo que es tdo, los dejo leer tranquilos.

**Disclaimer:** alguien aun utiliza esto? en fin, si death note y/o another note me pertenecieran... ¬¬ bueno el punto es que las historias origiinales no son mias.

**Recomendacion: **_Fall out boys- thanks for the memories _y _Panic at the disco- the ballad of Mona Lisa_ ¿por que no?

* * *

><p>"Quarter Queen." No sabría cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que no había leído un nombre tan perfecto, era uno de esos pocos nombres que Beyond saboreaba al pronunciar y que llamaban suficientemente su atención para dirigirle una que otra mirada a la forma que tomaba. Quedaba claro que ese nombre había sido escogido por una reina anterior igualmente de exquisitos caracteres… aun quedaba la incógnita sobre el apellido repetido (aunque al asesino no lo sorprendía este hecho) pero sin duda era lo que estaba buscando…<p>

… hablando de nombres y personas por supuesto, la niña interpretaba a la víctima perfecta: dobles iniciales y mas precisos: Q.Q. reverso en minúscula de B.B; la hija de la "Reina Clarisse" quien se había perdido en aquella ciudad y (tal vez el sazonador perfecto para aquella circunstancia) de 13 años de edad, un punto mas para su letra simbólica.

Aunque los rasgos habían sido modificados bastante en la mezcla de genes, esa palidez en los globos oculares aún se conservaba… dicha característica hizo que Beyond se interesara mas en el caso… ¿Qué ocurriría si se acercaba a su víctima de manera lenta y paulatina? Desafortunadamente ya casi tenia al tiempo y a L encima, de modo que no pudo jugar ni observar mas de cerca aquel nombre, tuvo que conformarse con el experimento que volvió a dar negativo: no era posible causar una hemorragia interna sin dañar ningún órgano.

"Parecía una muñeca… una muñeca sin brillo en los ojos" recordaba a su segunda victima mientras descansaba tumbado bajo la cama de la primera "… no reaccionaba, no importó cuantas veces le mentí, sus ojos nunca brillaron… tal vez si hubiera heredado el don de descubrir mentiras… tal vez hubiese prolongado su vida un poco mas" se giró para recargar el peso sobre sus codos esperando que alguien entrara a la habitación, no estaba seguro de a quién debía esperar, solo sabia que lo reconocería una vez que estuviera allí. Mientras esperaba recordó el lugar donde había dejado los ojos extirpados de la muñeca, los había metido en una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, atada con un moño rosa y la había rotulado con sus iniciales, a continuación se la envió a la "Reina Clarisse" para darle a saber que aquella no era una niña, sino una muñeca sin brillo en los ojos… "Kiehe" soltó una risilla, había escuchado la puerta cerrarse en el primer piso y solo aguardaba para que el asistente de L llegara a la escena del crimen…

Era una mujer y tal vez no fuese la mas precavida del mundo, de haberlo sido hubiera revisado la habitación antes de hablar por teléfono con el detective y por ende hubiese encontrado a ese sujeto escondido debajo del colchón y una vez que este hubiese salido a rastras no hubiera pensado sin duda que se trataba de una extraña pesadilla infantil sobre un mounstro que vivía debajo de su cama.

"Mucho gusto... _Misora Naomi_" leyó para sí "por favor, llámame Ryyuzaki"

Rue Ryyuzaki era un completo desconocido ante los ojos de Misora, lo único que sabia era que aquel hombre trabajaba como detective privado del mismo caso que ella (de hecho había sido contratado por los familiares de las tres víctimas) y sin embargo, confió ciegamente en él porque L le dio visto bueno. Si tan solo el detective hubiera dejado su cómodo escondite y se hubiera tomado la molestia de tan siquiera pedir una foto del desconocido a Misora, si tan solo hubiese hecho eso… bueno, de haberlo hecho hubiera ganado demasiado pronto y el juego no habría tenido sentido. Por su puesto que "Ryuuzaki" sabia que el detective no interferiría personalmente, pero a pesar de ello le sorprendió la facilidad con la que su asistente se adaptó a su forma de trabajo, era una chica lista y sabia actuar conforme la situación que le convenía y por tanto, pese a todas las miradas cortantes y ceños fruncidos, aceptó trabajar con él sin rechistar (más de un par de veces).

"_Misora Naomi_" aquellos caracteres orientales no le producían ninguna sensación al pronunciarlos y mejor había decidido guardárselos en la mente. Su vida se extendía bastante y su reloj escarlata trabajaba sin problema alguno, probablemente aquella chica viviría una vida medio normal y tranquila "_pero qué diablos estoy pensando! Y a mi qué si va a vivir muchos años!_" sin querer había caído en el mismo nido de pensamientos una y otra vez, tanto que Beyond creyó haber perdido la noción del tiempo pues estaba seguro que no se podía tener el mismo pensamiento tantas veces al día "_¡Que maldito insecto me picó!_" tal vez había pensado demasiado, era tiempo de hacer algo en vez de quedarse sentado en ese asqueroso lugar mientras observaba los caracteres de su nombre frente a un espejo.

Había salido a la calle vestido informalmente, nada mejor que una camisa blanca de manga larga, pantalones azules de mezclilla y una máscara precisando que nadie descubriera su identidad. Consigo llevaba un par de "juguetes" un costal de arena y un garrote. Tenia planeado ir a buscarla y probarla, sabia que aquella mujer no moriría ese día por su culpa ni por cualquier otro causante humano, así que podía divertirse un poco mientras que valoraba a su oponente.

¿Quién diría que a Beyond le gustaba bailar? Claro está que nunca nadie había intentado invitarlo a bailar (ni siquiera se le acercaban) pero sabia perfectamente como se comportaban las personas "normales" cuando se trataba de dicha acción. Pues el poco tiempo que duró su ataque a la _detective_ su corazón contraído y personalmente olvidado insistió fuertemente por que continuara, por que se quedara más tiempo observando los movimientos agiles y casi podría decir elegantes de la mujer, sin mencionar que lo había sorprendido y que era más de lo que él esperaba de Misora. A pesar de la molesta insistencia de su ritmo cardiaco había aprendido que en momentos como ese era mejor seguir lo que la cabeza (aunque igualmente atrofiada) le dictara.

Dicha molestia se sumo a la lista de pequeños "inconvenientes" que lo habían estado molestando desde que se había encontrado con la _detective_. El hecho de que fuera lo suficientemente buena como para que L la escogiera para investigar, su repentina y extraña preocupación por el tiempo de vida de esta y ahora lo que parecía casi una adicción a los movimientos agiles de Naomi… sin duda había querido regresar para volver a "atacarla" tan solo para verla moverse y fingir por unos segundos que bailaba para él, después de todo la capoeira era considerada por algunos como una danza exótica.

Aquellos pensamientos lo molestaron y se hicieron presentes cada una de las contadas veces en que se encontró con Misora. Hasta que un día, más precisos, el día que fueron a investigar la tercer escena del crimen, Beyond terminó la investigación con una pesada carga de aburrición y descontento, solo le quedaba esperar para que ocurriera el último _asesinato_ y ciertamente odiaba esperar.

Naomi como siempre no prestaba demasiada atención a sus cambios de humor o aparentaba no hacerlo porque sabía que en el fondo su figura la aterrorizaba e incluso estaba seguro de que (a estar en decisión de ella) lo dejaría morir como parte de la lista de personas que "no le importaría si muriesen". En fin, todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era espera tres días mas… tres malditos días mas y todo habría acabado, los asesinatos, su desafío a L, su vida… los encuentros con la _detective_, todo.

Pero todo lo que había logrado (considéresele bueno o malo) no lo había logrado quedándose tirado en el suelo fingiendo ser un cadáver…

-Ryuuzaki…

-Ya te lo dije, soy un _cadáver_.

-Creí que ya habíamos esclarecido perfectamente esa parte del caso.

-No importa, aun si se resuelve su muerte, un cadáver sigue siendo eso.

-Pfff- suspiró Misora cansada de escuchar teorías sin sentido común.

-Además, ser un cadáver es mucho mas fácil que estar vivo.

-Si tanto te gusta ser un cadáver por que no te conviertes en uno- y enfadada volvió a cruzar saltando por encima del _cadáver_ parlante (esta vez afortunadamente no lo piso) pero algo detuvo su camino, una mano se sujetaba a su pierna y la detenía.

-_No aun, solo espera tres días y lo seré_- pensó tirado aun sin ganas de levantarse- no te vayas aun… solo un poco mas.

-_¿Qué le pasa está actuando mas raro de lo normal?_- no quería quedarse a escuchar lo que el "muerto" le diría, pero por un momento recordó la razón por la que se encontraba de "vacaciones" y pensó que incluso alguien tan _extravagante_ como Ryuuzaki pudiera resentir los estragos de la consciencia en un caso como ese- esta bien- acepto fingiendo no querer escucharlo, Ryuuzaki soltó su bota y regresó sus brazos a la postura original de cadáver.

-¿Te importaría si realmente fuera un cadáver? Digo, si por alguna razón me encontraran muerto en una escena del crimen poco común, tal como las que hemos estado analizando ¿resolverías el caso?

-Supongo que si me asignaran dicha tarea lo haría sin pensar…

-No me refiero a eso… si no tuvieras otra relación con el caso, si no estuvieras en servicio e inclusive si este ocurriera muy lejos de donde estés ¿lo resolverías? ¿Atraparías al culpable?- se había levantado ligeramente para poder observar mejor la reacción de Naomi.

-Yo… no estoy segura de…

-Mas sencillo ¿te preocuparías por mi?

-No podría decir que me preocuparía _demasiado_ por ti, digo no mas de lo que me preocuparía por la muerte de algún desconocido. No puedo decir que me preocuparía tanto como si se tratara de mi prometido, entiendes?

-_Cierto, olvidé al prometido_- volvió a recostarse tranquilamente en el piso sin expresión alguna- eres una persona muy fría Misora, ya veo porque te esco…- estuvo a punto de decirlo pero luego se corrigió- ya veo porque el FBI te considera una agente muy importante.

-Muy importante- repitió incrédula.

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo ¿sabes? Si la Sri. Naomi Misora llegara a aparecer asesinada o si alguien tratara de hacerte daño, lo impediría y no descansaría hasta encontrar al culpable… Misora es una gran persona.

¿En que jodido momento de reflexión había terminado diciéndole a la detective que era "una gran persona"? Tal vez uno de los menos conscientes que había tenido. Lo cierto es que Naomi lo había escuchado sorprendida y algo la hizo sentir que debía actuar de otra manera.

Misora miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba, aun era temprano y L no la llamaría hasta mas tarde. Tomó lugar a un lado del _cadáver-detective_ y miró por segunda vez el techo descolorido de la casa de la tercer victima del asesino… era mucho mas fácil ser un cadáver.

-Tienes razón, es mucho mas fácil…

-Ahora que recuerdo, no te disculpaste la ultima vez que caíste encima de mi.

-Si lo hice!- refutó enojada

-Pero no lo hiciste adecuadamente…

-Te dije que lo sentía!

-Pero me dolió! Y unas cuantas palabras no arreglan eso!

-Bien ¿y que quieres que haga para disculparme "adecuadamente"?

Dicho esto, los ojos de Ryuuzaki centellearon y Naomi se arrepintió de haber dicho eso imaginándose casi automáticamente preparando una cena donde todo estaba compuesto de mermelada de fresa y tazas azucaradas de café.

-Bueno, ya que lo mencionas…

…

-¿Etas seguro?- preguntó algo nerviosa por tener al de aspecto poco agradable tan cerca de ella.

-Vamos, solo es una, no lo volverás a repetir ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-_Espero que no demasiado_- y dicho esto cerró el resto de distancia acercándose mas- solo una vez?

-Solo una.

Confirmado el número de incidencias Naomi jaló ligeramente Ryuuzaki quien la abrazaba pesadamente, movió los pies y esperó a que el otro hiciera lo mismo. Descuidado e inexperimentado Ryuuzaki la piso tan pronto como empezaron a bailar y técnicamente todo el baile era dirigido por ella. A pesar de ese molesto tropezón de los pies le resultaba interesante bailar de esa forma, él apegado a su figura como si dependiera de ella y tratando de fingir que sabia lo que hacia haciendo que sus pies se encontraran chocando una y otra vez.

Era mas cálido de lo que había creído, pero aun así no era totalmente _cálido_ y tenia un olor particular, como un mezcla de líquidos: mermelada pura, café, azúcar y otro ingrediente que parecido al fierro pero mas vivo.

Como lo había prometido, solo fue una vez y una vez terminada la pieza musical, Ryuuzaki no la volvió a "obligar" a que bailara con él.

-Estamos a mano- sonrió el detective ampliamente una vez que se detuvieron.

-Si ahora no volveré a pisar a nadie.

-En todo caso, se está haciendo tarde y no creo que para una mujer sea conveniente andar sola por las calles a altas horas.

-Está bien, te veo el 22.

Naomi se fue sin mayores despedidas y Beyond se quedó solo en la habitación hasta haberse asegurado que no había nadie mas cerca y que finalmente era de noche. Salió a la calle sin la mayor preocupación y mantuvo la sonrisa demente durante todo el camino.

-Kiehehehe!... no mhmh… Kiahahjahja! No! A ver que tal Kiahhihihihi! Waaaa que absurdo desperdicio de vida Naomi! Te lo he dicho, soy un cadáver, un cadáver andante, parlante y sonriente! Hehehe L: apuesto que ni si quiera conoces a Misora de frente ¿Cómo puedes llamarte _detective_ asqueroso zombie que no se muestra en publico! Y uno que tiene que echar todo para poder vencerte! Y casi arruinar todo por querer bailar con la _detective_… hehe tal vez no seas tan malo Lawly supongo que debo de darte algo de crédito por haberla escogido como tu representante… Kiehehehhe! Ahora no me molesta morir sin duda sabiendo que, de los dos, solo yo conocí de frente y pude bailar con la señorita Naomi Misora.

Mas tarde, el 22 de agosto. Misora estaba reflexionando ¿Cuándo le dijo a Ryuuzaki que sabía capoeira? Y, si el truco del cuarto cerrado se utilizaba para aparentar que un asesinato era un homicidio, en el caso contrario se utilizaría para que un suicidio pareciera un homicidio… Beyond tal vez era un cadáver después de todo, pero Misora no podía dejarlo morir simplemente, porque… era una persona importante para ella.

* * *

><p>Por cada review que mandes... Ryuk obtiene otr manzana ^°w°^<p> 


End file.
